Return of Aleu
by StarscreamPrime
Summary: Takes place a couple months after Balto 3. Aleu decides to leave the wolf pack and go home. Meanwhile, Kodi and Dusty develop feelings for each other. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Across the Sea

Across the sea, Aleu and the wolf pack were laying in their cave, trying to get some sleep. Aleu had been with the wolf pack for a while now. Ever since she had led them across the sea, she had been a member of the pack. It had been nearly a year since then, and now Aleu fully realized that she had made a mistake.

She wasn't happy. She didn't like being with the pack anymore. She didn't like constantly having to fight and struggle just to survive. But most of all, she missed her family.

"Oh my gosh, I've made a terrible mistake," she said to herself. "I guess I'm not as much of a wolf as I thought I was." She turned her head and looked out of the cave. "I have to get out of here. I have to go home. The next time the ice on the sea forms a crossing, I'm going home."


	2. Nome

Meanwhile back in Nome, life continued on as normal. Duke, the pilot of the biplane, had taken Balto in as his own dog.

Boris and Stella had mated and Stella had laid seven eggs in their first clutch. The eggs hatched and now Boris and Stella and their children had flown south for the upcoming winter. Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot to mention that Stella had taught Boris how to not be afraid of flying so that he wouldn't look like such a wimp in front of their children.

Boris and Stella weren't the only ones who recently had kids. Balto and Jenna had had another litter of puppies. This time there were eight. Five males. Three females. Four were red like their mother and four were grey-brown like their father. When they were old enough they were put up for adoption.

They were all adopted.

Kodi and his friends have continued with their jobs as sled dogs. Not much had changed for them until one night during November. Kodi, Ralph, and Kirby were hanging out in the boiler room, talking about guy stuff, when Dusty suddenly barged in.

"You are a pig, Ralph. A dirty rotten pig," she shouted in rage.

"What did I do?" asked Ralph while Kodi and Kirby stared at the scene.

"Don't play stupid with me, Ralph," yelled Dusty. "I trusted you, and you cheated on me."

"Look, Dusty, whatever you think happened…"

"I know what happened. I saw you and Krystal together down at the beach."

"Well… yeah… but it's not what you think."

"You were nuzzling each other. I saw you."

"But… I…"

"No, Ralph. We're through." Dusty turned and ran out of the room in rage.

Kodi and Kirby stared at Ralph in shock while he yelled after Dusty to come back. After about a minute, Ralph gave up and walked back over to Kodi and Kirby.

"You cheated on Dusty?" exclaimed Kodi.

"With Krystal?" added Kirby. Krystal was the daughter of Star and Dixie. "She's like one third your size, man."

"I know," said Ralph. "I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened."

"Bull shit," said Kodi as he got up and walked out of the boiler room.

"I agree with Kodi, man," said Kirby. "Not cool." He got up and also left the boiler room. Then he came back in and said, "Why should I leave? I was here first. You get out."


	3. Falling In Love

Kodi couldn't believe what Ralph had done. Seeing that Dusty was really upset, Kodi decided to go try to comfort her.

He started looking for her in the most likely places she would be. He soon found her crying underneath the mail house.

Kodi stayed where he was by the entrance for a moment, unsure of what he was gonna say.

Suddenly Dusty noticed his presence and turned around. "Kodi?"

"Uh… hi, Dusty. I… uh… just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Oh… yeah I'm fine," she said, tears still running down her face as she turned back around."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kodi asked.

"No."

Kodi was quiet for a moment. "Are you shu-"

"How could he do this to me?" Dusty said suddenly. "I thought Ralph and I had something special. I'm so humiliated."

Kodi walked up and sat beside her. "Hey, don't worry. Ralph was being a total idiot. You'll find someone else." He put one of his paws on hers to try to comfort her.

"I know," she said as she reached up wiped her eyes. She couldn't believe she was acting like this in front of Kodi, yet she was surprised at how gentle Kodi was being to her.

Suddenly Dusty leaned her head against Kodi's chest, much to his surprise. "Thank you, Kodi. I really appreciate you're company."

Kodi's face was becoming bright red by Dusty being this close to him. "Well… I'm glad. I'm glad you're feeling better."

She took her head off his chest and looked up at him. "You're a really sweet guy." Dusty leaned forward and started nuzzling him. It took a second for Kodi to realize what was happening. But she felt so good against him, and he started nuzzling her back.

Neither of them could believe that they were falling in love this fast… and with one of their best friends. But they didn't think about that as they nuzzled each other, because at the moment it felt so right.

Afterwards, Kodi walked Dusty to her owner's house and then went home himself.


	4. Ralph Finds Out

The next morning, Kodi woke up with a big smile on his face. He got up and hurried outside to the mail sled. When he got there he found Kirby and Ralph were already in there harnesses. Then Kodi realized something. Ralph. He didn't know yet that Dusty was with him now.

"What am I going to tell him?" Kodi asked himself.

The musher put Kodi next to Kirby, where he usually was.

"Yo, Kodi," said Kirby.

"Hey, Kirby," said Kodi.

"Hey, Kodi," said Ralph. "Have you seen Dusty?"

"Uh, yeah," said Kodi. "I went to see her last night."

"How is she?"

"Well, better than you think," said Kodi.

Then Dusky came running up to the sled.

"Hey, guy's," she said as she got into her spot behind Kodi.

"Dusty," said Ralph. "Look, I'm so sorry. Please take me back."

"Sorry, Ralph," said Dusty as the musher got her into her harness. "We're through. And I've already found someone else." She looked up at Kodi.

"Who?" growled Ralph, not taking the hint.

"Kodi," she answered.

"WHAT?" shouted Ralph, turning to stare at Kodi.

Kodi smiled sheepishly.

"Whoa!" said Kirby with an amused grin. "Didn't see that coming!"

"Okay, were all set," said the musher. "Mush!"

Ralph glared at Kodi. "You're dead to me," he said before they started running.

When they made it back from White Mountain, Dusty walked up to Kodi and asked, "So, Kodi, lets do something."

"Okay," said Kodi. He and Dusty ran off, leaving Kirby and Ralph standing there on the street.

Kirby chuckled to himself. Ralph glared at him. "What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"Life," said Kirby with a smirk. "It's funny."


	5. Lonely Ralph

The next day, they were all hanging out in the boiler room. Kodi and Dusty were deeply in love, Ralph was still kind of mad at Kodi, Dusty was still kind of mad at Ralph, and Kirby was like he always was.

Suddenly the door opened and Balto walked in.

"Kodi," he shouted, "if you don't want my foot in your ass, you'll get out here asap." Balto walked back outside.

Kodi got up to leave. "Now what did I do?" he asked to no one in particular.

Dusty got up to. "I better come to," she said. "If your dad's foot gets stuck up there, you'll need someone to get it out."

The couple walked over to the door. Then Dusty turned around and looked at Ralph. "And don't follow us, Ralph, because we are broken up and I mean it."

"Oh, I wasn't," shouted Ralph angrily. "You know, it's a good thing we're broken up because…" Dusty and Kodi had left the room and Ralph stopped shouting. "Darn it, I miss her so much," he moaned.

"As you keep reminding me?" said Kirby.

Ralph glared angrily at Kirby. "Look, Kirby, I am really upset here. I'm so lonely."

"Would you stop whining, man? Your so annoying," said Kirby. "Its your own fault, Ralph. So just get over it and move on already."

Ralph thought for a moment. "Hey, you're right. I don't need Dusty. There are plenty of other girls out there for me. Besides, she was just cutting into all my free time. You know what, it feels great to be free of her. This is my chance to find someone better. Someone new."


	6. The Talk

Outside Balto was waiting with Jenna when Kodi and Dusty walked up to them.

"Ah, good, Dusty's here to," said Balto. "She's actually the reason we wanted to talk to you."

Kodi and Dusty looked at each other and then back at Balto and Jenna.

Jenna spoke. She was practically on the verge of tears. "It's come to our attention that the two of you are… seeing each other." Then she broke down. "Oh, my little boy is growing up," she cried.

"Jenna!" said Balto.

Jenna shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she said. She looked back at Kodi. "Now, we know you're an adult now, and we can't stop you two from doing what you want."

"But we can try," said Balto.

"Balto," said Jenna. Then she started again. "What we're trying to say is be responsible …"

"By keeping your paws off of her," said Balto.

"And be respectful," finished Jenna.

Kodi couldn't take it anymore. "Mom… Dad… For crying out loud, Dusty and I are old enough to make our own decisions."

"Don't interrupt your mother," said Balto. "Your head is full of weird and disgusting thoughts, boy. I should know. I was your age once."

"What your father means is we don't want to see the two of you doing something you'll regret," said Jenna. Then she broke down again. "Oh, gosh, I don't think I can do this," she sobbed.

Dusty spoke up. "Look, Mr. and Mrs. Balto. That's what I call you two, right? Anyway, look, Kodi is a perfect gentleman. He treats me like a queen. And he would never do anything like what your thinking."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Then Balto said, "Okay. What do you think, Jenna?"

"Well," said Jenna. "We gave them a talk. There's not much more we can do."

"Alright," said Balto. "We said what we had to say. So… good luck, you two."

"Thank God," sighed Kodi. He and Dusty walked back into the boiler room.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Balto and Jenna burst out laughing.

"You were right," laughed Jenna. "That was funny."

"Did you see their faces?" laughed Balto. "I love being a parent."

After they were done laughing, Balto said, "Well, I didn't have anything else planned for today. What do you want to do?"

"Well, I have a few ideas," said Jenna seductively as she took a step towards him.

Balto grinned and then they ran off together.


	7. Ralph Moves On

Later that night, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph were hanging out in the boiler room as usual when Krystal walked in.

"Hey, you ready?" she said to Ralph.

"Oh, yeah," said Ralph as he got up to leave with her.

Kodi, Dusty, and Kirby all stared at Ralph in shock.

"You're still seeing Krystal?" exclaimed Kirby. "She's not new. Do you have any idea where she's probably been?"

Krystal glared at him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" she growled.

"Oh, I think you know what it means," said Kirby.

"Don't listen to him, Krystal," said Ralph. "Lets just go."

Krystal stuck her nose up in the air at Kirby and she and Ralph walked out of the boiler room.

"Can you imagine the puppies those two might have?" said Kirby when they were gone.

Kodi and Dusty laughed.


	8. Journey

A few weeks later, winter arrived, and across the sea, Aleu was getting ready to make her journey. She kept a wary eye out for ice floating on the ocean whenever she could.

Finally it happened. The day came when the ice was floating so close together on the water that it formed a path over the sea. Aleu didn't waist another minute. She ran to the water began leaping across the ice.

Hours passed and Aleu kept going. She was getting exhausted. She collapsed on the ice float she was on and decided to rest for a little bit.

She breathed heavily as she caught her breath. She began quietly calling out names in desperation.

"Daddy!" she called. "Daddy! Mamma! Mamma! Must keep going!"

Finally, Aleu made it to the shores of her home and collapsed on the dry land, completely exhausted, but at the same time excited.

"Okay," she said to herself. "I'll just rest here a few minutes, then I'll go home."


	9. Aleu's Back

After she rested for about an hour, she got up and continued back to Nome.

When she finally got to the town she headed straight for her father's boat, but she found no one there.

"Guess he's out," said Aleu to herself. "No problem. I'll just go see momma."

She hurried over to her mom's house. She found her and Balto lying on the front porch. Jenna spotted her coming towards them.

"Aleu?" she said in surprise.

Balto looked over at where Jenna was looking and was equally shocked. "Aleu?"

"Hi, mamma. Hi, daddy," said Aleu. "I'm back!"

Balto and Jenna got up and ran to Aleu. They nuzzled her and started asking her a whole bunch of questions all at once, like "When did you get back?" or "How did you get here?" Aleu didn't catch all the questions, but she did notice that her father was wearing a collar, which was odd.

"Hey, daddy, what's with the collar?" she said, gesturing to the collar with her paw.

"Balto glanced down at the dark green collar around his neck and then back at Aleu. "Oh, yeah, I have a human now."

Aleu's eyes widened in surprise. "You do? How did that happen?"

Balto grinned. "That's not the best part. He's a pilot. I've flown in a plane."

"Wow, what else have I missed?" asked Aleu.

"Well," said Jenna. "Your father and I have had another litter of pups."

Aleu smiled. "Wow, congratulations. So I have a whole new bunch of little brothers and sisters now? Where are they?"

"Well, they were all adopted a while ago. We can tell you where they live now."

"So I guess there weren't any wolf like ones like me this time, huh?"

Balto and Jenna looked at each other. "Actually, there were four that looked kind of like wolves?"

Aleu was confused. "Wait, they were adopted even though they looked like wolves?"

Balto and Jenna nodded.

"It was a surprise for me to," said Balto.

"Oh," said Aleu, trying to hide a frown. "That's… good. Then I guess I really am just the unlucky one." She sighed. "Gosh, my life sucks." She turned and started walking away.

"Aleu, wait!" called Jenna.

Aleu looked back at her parents. "Suddenly I'm not feeling so well. I'll go back to daddy's boat to lie down." Then she remembered. "Oh, right. You don't live there anymore. Oh well, I'll just go there anyway."

She walked off to the abandoned boat and fell asleep inside from exhaustion.


	10. Aleu's Back Pt 2

Back at the sled, the team had just returned from their run.

"I'm really glad we can still be friends, Ralph," said Dusty as the four of them walked together.

"Me to," said Ralph.

"So are we cool, Ralph?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah," said Ralph. "You know me. I'm too lazy to hold a grudge."

They were about to walk into the boiler room when suddenly Balto came running up to them and said, "Kodi, your sister Aleu. She's back!"

"Really?" exclaimed Kodi happily.

"Yes," said Balto. "But she's kind of upset. Your mother and I tried talking to her but it didn't seem to do any good."

Kodi frowned. "What's wrong with her?" he asked concerned.

Balto shook his head. "She's… depressed. She doesn't think she has anything to live for. Your mother and I are worried that she might go back to the wolves again, and that would break your mother's heart. So I want you to go and try to cheer her up."

"Well, of course," said Kodi. "Where is she?"

"She's in my old boat where I used to live."

"Hey, we'll come to," said Dusty.

"Oh, thanks, guys," said Kodi.

"No, problem. Besides, I'd like to meet your sister," said Dusty.

Balto smile. "That will be great," he said, turning to leave. "Good luck."

"Hey, Kodi, you think I might have a shot with your sister?" asked Ralph.

Balto turned and glared at Ralph. "I'm still here, you moron!"


	11. Depression

Kodi, Aleu, Kirby, and Ralph went to the old boat. They found Aleu curled up underneath the blanket Balto used to use. Kodi could hardly believe his eyes.

"Hey, Aleu," said Kodi gently.

Aleu opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Who's there? Kodi? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Its great to see ya, sis."

"Its good to see you to." Aleu looked at the other three dogs with her brother. "Who are your friends?"

Kodi pointed to each of his friends with his nose. "This is Dusty, my girlfriend, and they're Kirby and Ralph."

"Hi," they all said.

"Nice to meet you," said Aleu.

"So, Aleu, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us," asked Kodi. "We hang around in the boiler room. It's a lot warmer in there."

"I don't know," said Aleu with a frown. "I don't think too many people would like to see a wolf in town." She lay her head back down on the floor.

"Aleu, your not a wolf," said Kodi. "You're a wolf dog hybrid… like me."

"Yeah, but at least you don't look like a wolf or have a constant urge to howl like one," growled Aleu. "Me, I'm too much of a wolf to be a dog and I'm too much of a dog to be a wolf."

Kodi sighed. His dad hadn't been kidding. Aleu really was depressed. "Come on, Aleu. Come and hang out with us. I'm sure it will make you feel better."

Aleu sighed. "Oh, alright." She got up and the five of them went back to the boiler room.


	12. The Plan

The next couple of days, Aleu's mood didn't change much. She felt as though she had gone all that way across the sea to get home for nothing. It didn't matter where she was, she felt like an outcast. Like a freak. Like she didn't belong anywhere.

One night, Ralph and Kirby walked into the boiler room. They saw Aleu lying on the floor, chewing on a bone.

"Hey, Aleu," said Kirby.

Aleu looked up. "Oh, hey, guy's."

"Where's Kodi and Dusty?" asked Kirby.

"Oh, their on a date," said Aleu. "But you guys can hang out if you want. Although you probably wont because who wants to hang out with me?" Aleu looked down at the floor and sobbed.

"Hey, don't put yourself down like that," said Ralph. "We'd love to hang out with you."

Aleu looked back up. "Okay, uh, great. Let me just go get some more food first." She got up to walk out the door.

"Oh, that's okay," said Kirby. "We're not hungry."

"Yeah, I meant for me," said Aleu. She walked out of the room.

"Wow, Kodi's sister seems pretty bummed," said Kirby. "You know, we should try to cheer her up. I know! One of us should take her out on a date. That might make her feel better."

"Well I can't do it," said Ralph. "I have a girlfriend."

"That didn't stop you the last time," said Kirby.

Ralph glared at him.

Kirby sighed. "Fine, I'll take her out."


	13. Executing the Plan

Aleu soon came back into the boiler room carrying a raw steak in her mouth. Kirby and Ralph didn't bother asking her where she got it.

For the next hour Kirby, Ralph, and Aleu hung out together in the boiler room. It was a very awkward hour. Aleu finished the steak very quickly and for the rest of the time she was mostly quiet and mopey.

Then Ralph got up and yawned. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta get going," he said. "I'm hooking up with Krystal tonight." He winked at Kirby and then turned and headed out the door.

"Good luck," called Kirby as he left.

"Krystal?" said Aleu thoughtfully. "Does he mean Krystal as in Star and Dixie's daughter?"

"The same," said Kirby.

"Isn't she like half his size?" Aleu asked.

Kirby snickered. "Its more like one third, but anyway, speaking of dates, I was wondering if you wanted to… you know… go out on one?" he asked her.

Aleu stared at him for a moment, making Kirby feel even more uncomfortable. "With you?" she asked.

Kirby smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah."

Aleu was quiet for a moment and then she shrugged. "Eh, what the heck," she answered.

"Great," said Kirby. "So lets go."

"Right now?" asked Aleu.

"Yeah," said Kirby. "You know, while the night's still young."

"Okay," sighed Aleu. She followed Kirby out the door.

While they were walking, Aleu said, "Kirby, you don't have to do this."

"No, I want to," said Kirby. "Come on, we'll have a great time."


	14. The Date

The date wasn't going well for either of them. Kirby was trying to spark up a conversation, but Aleu just didn't seem interested. She just nodded her head every time he said something.

"So what's new in your life?" asked Kirby.

"Nothing," said Aleu.

"Yeah, stupid question," said Kirby. "Well I'm sure things will pick up."

"Uh hu," sighed Aleu. "So what's new on the sled team?" she asked.

"Well, you know. Not much," said Kirby. "We got a new guy on the team. Although we don't like to hang around him because he kind of stinks."

"Oh," said Aleu.

Neither of them spoke for several seconds. Kirby was running out of stuff to try to talk about. He racked his brain, trying to come up with another thing to say.

"You want to know something interesting," said Kirby. "I have a list of all the people in the world I'd like dead."

Kirby could have hit himself for saying something so lame, but then Aleu looked up with sudden interest. "No way!" she said. "I have a list of people I'd like dead to."

"Get out of here!" said Kirby. "I thought I was the only one."

"Me to," said Aleu. "Who's on your list?"

"Well," began Kirby, "first off, Adolf Hitler."

"Well, naturally," said Aleu. "Every dead list should have him on it. Who else?"

"Steele," said Kirby.

"Oh yeah, I hate that guy," said Aleu.

"Who doesn't?" said Kirby. They both laughed.

"So who else you got?" asked Aleu.

So they both talked about their lists of people they'd each like dead, and when they were finished with that they talked about other things they liked. Hours passed, and before they knew it, it was midnight.

"Wow, it's pretty late," said Kirby. "And I have a mail run in the morning."

"Yeah, I guess we should call it a night then," said Aleu. "Sorry I kept you up so late."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Kirby. "I enjoyed it. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Kirby and Aleu walked together to the abandoned boat.

"Thank you, Kirby," said Aleu. "I had a really great time tonight."

"So did I," said Kirby.

They looked into each other's eyes. Kirby thought Aleu's eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen.

Aleu leaned forward and nuzzled him. Kirby nuzzled her back. After a little bit they broke apart and Aleu licked his cheek, making Kirby blush.

They said goodnight to each other and then Kirby left.

As Kirby and Aleu drifted off to sleep that night, the only thing they though about were each other.


	15. Deeply In Love

The next morning, Aleu woke up actually looking forward to the day ahead. She stretched and went of to find some breakfast. Afterwards she went to wait for Kirby to get back from his mail run.

Kirby woke up with a big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see Aleu. Then he remembered he had a mail run to get to. He quickly got up and hurried out to the sled.

"Hey, Kirby," said Ralph when he got there. "So how did it go last night?"

"How did what go last night?" asked Dusty.

"Kirby took Aleu out on a date last night to make her feel better," said Ralph.

"Hey, great idea," said Kodi. "Did it work?"

"Yeah," said Kirby. "She feels a lot better now."

"Okay, time to go," said the musher. "Mush!"

They made their way to White Mountain and back again. When they got back to town, Aleu was there, waiting for Kirby. As soon as they stopped in front of the post office, Kirby got out of his harness and he and Aleu ran to each other and started licking and nuzzling.

Kodi, Dusty, and Ralph stared in shock and confusion.

"What are you doing with my sister?" shouted Kodi.

Kirby and Aleu stopped nuzzling each other and looked at them.

"Guy's," said Kirby. "I'm in love with Aleu."

"I'm in love with you to," said Aleu to Kirby.

Kodi, Dusty, and Ralph continued to stare in shock. "WHAT?" they all said at the same time.


	16. Balto Finds Out

Later Kodi was taking a nap on the porch of his house when Balto walked up to him.

"Kodi," said Balto.

Kodi woke up. "Hi, dad," he said.

"I'm trying to find Aleu," said Balto. "I checked the boat, but she wasn't there. Do you know where she is?" He sounded worried.

"Last time I saw her she was with Kirby," Kodi said. Kodi figured he probably shouldn't tell his dad about Aleu and Kirby yet. He knew his dad would only freak out about it.

Balto sighed with relief. "Okay," he said. "I was worried she might have left Nome."

"I don't think you have to worry about that now, Dad," said Kodi.

Balto smiled. "So Aleu's not feeling bad anymore?" he asked.

"Nope," said Kodi.

Balto looked at him inquisitively. "There's something you're not telling me," he said.

"I don't know anything about Aleu," said Kodi, starting to panic. He realized he had slipped up.

Balto narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with Aleu?" he demanded.

Kodi gulped. "Okay, look, dad," said Kodi. "Don't freak out, but Aleu and Kirby are dating."

Balto's eyes grew wide. "WHAT?" he exclaimed. "Where are they now?"

"I don't know," said Kodi.

Balto took off running away from Kodi's house.

"Oh boy," said Kodi.


	17. Busted

Balto ran around town looking for Aleu. He checked the in boiler room. She wasn't there. He checked the boat. She wasn't there either. Then he checked in the mill. There he finally found Aleu and Kirby. They were nuzzling each other.

"Aleu!" shouted Balto angrily.

Aleu and Kirby stopped nuzzling and looked at Balto. "Daddy?" said Aleu in surprise.

"What the heck is going on here?" growled Balto.

"Hey, good new, sir," said Kirby sheepishly. "Aleu is feeling better."

"Shut up, you," snapped Balto. "Aleu, what's going on?"

Aleu hesitated for a moment, thinking of what to say. "He's my boyfriend, daddy," she said. "And we love each other… and we're happy together… and… I'm not a baby anymore."

Balto looked at Kirby. "Kirby, you have till the count of three to get as far away from me as you can. One…"

Kirby took off and ran out of the mill as fast as he could.

"Run, Kirby!" shouted Aleu as he disappeared from sight.


	18. Balto Worries

Later, Balto ran to Jenna's house. He barked a few times and Jenna came hurrying out. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Jenna," said Balto. "I just found out some disturbing news. Aleu is dating Kirby."

Jenna smiled. "Is that all?" she half laughed.

"Jenna, our daughter is with that… guy," said Balto.

"Well Aleu's an adult now. If they want to be together there's not really anything you can do about it. Besides, Kirby's a nice boy. He's Kodi's best friend."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," said Balto sarcastically. "Aleu deserves better than some… screw head like him."

"He's the lead dog on the sled team," said Jenna. "You can't get much better than that?"

Balto sighed. "You know something, Jenna. At this rate I'm going to die of a heart attack before the Americans ever land a man on the moon."


	19. Balto's Warning

That night, Kirby, Aleu, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, and Krystal were all hanging out in the boiler room.

"Is this all you guy's do?" asked Krystal while she sat next to Ralph. "Just sit around and talk about lame stuff."

"Well when you say it like that it sounds boring," said Dusty.

Beside her, Kodi said, "So why don't you just leave."

Krystal narrowed her eyes at Kodi and then got up. "Excuse me, everyone. I have to use the ladies room." She walked out the door.

"Ralph, what is she doing here?" asked Kirby, while Aleu was snuggled up against him.

"She said we needed to spend more time together," said Ralph. "So she decided to come with me to our hang out place."

"Great," said Kirby. "How long is this gonna last?"

Suddenly the door opened and Balto walked in. "Kirby," he said, "Come outside. I want to talk with you."

Kirby gulped and got up.

Aleu was about to get up to, but Balto said, "Not you, Aleu. Just Kirby."

They all looked at Kirby. "Good luck," said Aleu as Kirby walked over to the door.

"Nice knowing you," said Kodi as Kirby and Balto walked outside.

Balto led Kirby to his old boat.

"Uh, sir," asked Kirby fearfully when they got there, "do we really need to be all the way out here?"

Balto looked at him. "Sit down," he said.

Kirby did as he was told.

"I've been thinking a lot about your relationship with Aleu. Jenna says that if you two want to be with each other, there's nothing I can do about it. But she's wrong. I could kill you."

Kirby stared in horror at the wolfdog standing before him.

Balto rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, Kirby," he said.

"Oh," said Kirby with a slight chuckle.

"So this is what I'm gonna do," said Balto. "I'm going to let you and Aleu be with each other, but I expect you to treat my daughter well and be responsible. And if I find out that you put one paw out of line… well lets just say no one will ever find your body."

Kirby stared at Balto in horror again. His knees were shaking with fear.

Balto rolled his eyes again. "Relax, Kirby, I was kidding again."

Kirby chuckled nervously. He was practically on the verge of tears.

"Okay," said Balto with a smile. "Good talk." He turned and walked away, leaving Kirby frozen in his spot for a few minutes. Then Kirby walked back to the boiler room.

When he walked inside, Kodi shouted, "He's alive!"

Aleu leapt over to him and nuzzled him. "So what happened?" she asked.

"Your father just wanted to talk to me," he said. "And we came to an agreement, and we can be together."

"Kirby, that's wonderful," squealed Aleu happily. "And that was so brave of you to talk with my father like that."

"Well, you know me," said Kirby with a grin as he and Aleu nuzzled. "Brave and strong like always."

"Two bones says he cried like a baby," said Kodi.

"You're on," said Ralph.


	20. Good Morning

Christmas came and went. January came and with it began a new year. One morning Kodi and Dusty were snuggled up together in her bed. Dusty was in heat, and the night before she and Kodi had finally done it.

Dusty was the first to wake. "Wake up, tiger," she said to Kodi.

Kodi slowly woke up and yawned. He turned to look upon his beautiful mate lying next to him.

"Good morning, Dusty," said Kodi with a grin. "So this is what its like to not be a virgin. I like it."

"Yeah," said Dusty. "And you were really something last night. I mean, if I needed anymore proof that you're part wolf, I just got it."

"Hey, you were pretty amazing to," said Kodi.

Dusty licked his cheek affectionately. "Come on, let's go," she said. "We don't want to be late for the sled."

"You know, it's really odd," said Kodi as they got out of the bed.

"What's odd?" asked Dusty.

"How all the humans just seem to expect us, a bunch of dogs, to be where we're supposed to be on time and everything, like we're humans or something."

"Huh," said Dusty. "I never really thought about it before. It is kind of weird."

They ran out the front door of Dusty's house and headed for the mail sled.


	21. Krystals Pregnant

Later that day, Aleu, Kirby, Kodi, and Dusty were in the boiler room talking. Ralph and Krystal walked in.

"Everyone, we've got big news," said Ralph.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant," said Krystal.

Everyone's eyes went wide and their mouths gapped open in surprise.

"Wow," said Aleu. "Congratulations."

Then Kirby smirked and said, "Do you know who the father is?"

Ralph and Krystal glared at him.

"Burn," said Dusty with a laugh.

"This is so great," said Ralph. "I'm gonna be a father. And you guys thought I'd never amount to anything."

"So, Dusty," said Krystal, "are you and Kodi gonna have puppies?"

Dusty and Kodi smiled at each other. "_Maybe_," they said in unison.

"Oh, puppies," moaned Aleu. "Kirby, I want to have puppies."

"Okay," said Kirby as he stood up. "So where you want to do this?"

Everyone in the room stared at Kirby.

"I didn't mean right now!" said Aleu. "I meant someday."

"Oh," said Kirby as he sat back down. "Well, be more specific next time."


	22. Inspiration

Later when Kirby and Aleu were alone in the boiler room, Aleu suddenly sighed in a depressed kind of way. Kirby noticed this.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, its nothing," she said.

"Come on," said Kirby. "You can tell me."

Aleu sighed. "Well, I love you Kirby, and these past several days we've spent together have been the best of my life. It's just, I still feel kind of like I don't have a place in this world."

"What do you mean?" asked Kirby.

"Well, when I was with the wolf pack I thought I had found my true calling, but as time went by I realized I didn't like it there. But here in Nome I'm an outcast like my father was because I look like a wolf. I know my father was content with living on an abandoned boat, but I don't think I can be. I just don't know what I'm gonna do."

Kirby put his foreleg around her. She leaned her head against his chest.

"All I ever wanted when I was a puppy was to be owned and loved by a Human," said Aleu.

Suddenly Kirby got an inspiration. "Well then that's what we're gonna do," he said. "We're gonna find you a home."

Aleu looked up at him. "How?"

"I don't know, but I'll think of something."


	23. Dingo Meets Delilah

Delilah (c) AmberChild99

X

Meanwhile, out on the streets of Nome, Dingo was walking home. Suddenly he heard crying from within an alley. He walked into the alley and saw a black and white female dog sitting there crying.

"Are you all right?" he asked her.

Startled, she turned around. "Huh? Just leave me alone," she said through tears. She turned back around and continued sobbing.

"Hey, come on," he said as he walked up beside her. "Don't cry. Someone as pretty as you shouldn't look so sad."

She chuckled a little, then sniffed and wiped her eyes with her front paw.

"There you go," said Dingo. He put a paw on her back. "Now, come on. What's the matter?"

"A bunch of other dogs were making fun of me and kicking snow at me," she said.

"Well that's not very nice," said Dingo. "Why would they do that?"

She sniffed again. "Because my father is the biggest asshole in the world."

"What did he do?"

"He nearly got a bunch of little kids killed when he tried to throw the sled team carrying an antitoxin for diphtheria off their trail all for the sake of his stupid pride."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yes. My father is Steele."

Dingo stared at her wide-eyed. "Wow."

"Yeah," she said.

"Wait, I didn't know Steele had a mate."

"He didn't. My mother was… raped by him." She started crying again.

Dingo was stunned for a moment as he took all this in. As if it wasn't bad enough Steele had tried to kill his father and let a whole bunch of little kids die, he had now mated with some dog without her consent, and now this poor girl was his daughter.

"There, there," he said trying to comfort the crying canine next to him. "Don't beat yourself up. It was cruel of those other dogs to pick on you. You didn't do anything wrong."

She wiped her eyes again. "You're very kind," she said. "Would you mind walking me home?"

"I'd be happy to," he said. "I'm Dingo, by the way."

"I'm Delilah," she said.

He walked her to her house.


	24. Operation Crazy Plan

"Okay, everyone," said Kirby. The gang was all in the boiler room the next day. "I've gathered us all here so that we can come up with operation find Aleu a home."

"What if we put a bow on her and stuck her in a box on the street?" said Ralph.

"Shut up, Ralph, this is serious," said Kodi.

"I know," said Ralph.

"I'll tell you what you need," said Krystal. "All you need is a makeover."

"A makeover?" asked Aleu.

"I know the best dog groomer in Nome. Trust me, by the time she's done with you, you might look almost as good as me."

"Err, no thank you," said Aleu.

"What if," said Dusty, "we try the sad face routine? Aleu taps on someone's front door, and when the door opens, she looks all sad and innocent, like a lost puppy.

"Also, it doesn't hurt to act cute," said Ralph. "Humans love cute."

Kirby nodded. "Hey, that might work."

"What about the fact that I look like a wolf?" said Aleu. "They'll probably just make me go away."

"Aleu's probably right," said Kodi. "I mean, no one wanted her when she was a puppy, why would that be different now." He looked at Aleu. "No offence."

"None taken… jerk," said Aleu.

"Maybe we could get her on the sled team," suggested Ralph.

"Once again," said Aleu, "I look too much like a wolf."

"Well, this is hard," whined Ralph.

"Okay, I need a break," said Kirby. "How about the rest of you?"

"Yeah, lets go get something to eat," said Krystal.

"Again?" said Ralph. "You just ate an hour ago."

"_Hello_. I'm _pregnant_," said Krystal.

"That's it," said Kodi.

"What?" they all asked.

"There's a race in a few days," Kodi continued. "The musher is having one of those races where he reevaluates what dogs should be on the team. If Aleu enters and wins, he might put her on the team."

"That's the best idea we've had all day," said Aleu.

"Alright, lets do it," said Kirby.

"Great, now can we get something to eat?" said Krystal.


	25. The Race

The day of the race came. The sled dogs were lining up on the track, which was just a run around the block. Aleu got in line between Kirby and Kodi.

"You ready for this," asked Kirby.

"Bring it on," said Aleu with a grin.

"Remember the plan," said Dusty. "We let Aleu win so she gets on the team."

"Right," said Kodi.

The musher fired his gun into the air and the dogs took off. Everything was going according to plan. Aleu was in the lead, followed by Kodi in second, then Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph, and then the rest of the dogs behind them.

Aleu grinned to herself. She was almost to the finish line. Suddenly Aleu slipped on a patch of ice and tumbled down. Before they could stop themselves, Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph passed Aleu and crossed over the finish line.

Aleu pounded her paw on the ground in frustration as the musher clicked his stopwatch, ending the race.

"Darn it!" she growled.

"Well that didn't work," said Kirby.

Aleu walked over to them.

"Sorry," the four of them said.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. Then she groaned. "Oh, this day can't get any worse."

Just then the musher walked over to Kodi and petted him on the head.

"Looks like we have a new lead dog," he said.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Kirby.


	26. The New Plan

Later that night, Aleu and Kirby were still thinking about what to do. Everyone else had left to get some sleep.

"You got anything," asked Aleu.

"Well, I have two ideas," said Kirby, "and you probably won't like the first one, so lets go with the second one."

"Why, what's the first one?"

"I get you pregnant so my owners will take you in," said Kirby.

"Okay, that will be plan B," said Aleu as she rolled her eyes. "What's the second one?"

"Well, when your father saved Nome, everybody loved him. So all you have to do is do something heroic that will make people love you."

"But what?"

"I'm still working on the details."


	27. Great News

The next morning Kodi and Dusty were asleep in her bed. Now that they had become mates they were spending the night together more often now. Dusty was suddenly awoken by a noise next to her.

"Frodo, we must go on."

Dusty looked next to her. The noise was coming from Kodi. She smiled. He was talking in his sleep.

"Cast the ring into the fire," Kodi said.

Dusty nudged him with her paw. "Kodi, wake up," she said.

Kodi opened his eyes. "Gandalf?" he said. Then he looked at Dusty. "Oh, right."

"Bad dream?" Dusty asked.

"Yeah," said Kodi. "You weren't in it."

"Awww," said Dusty, "you're so sweet." She licked his cheek. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

They got up and went down stairs. While they ate breakfast, Dusty suddenly groaned.

"You okay, Dusty," asked Kodi. "You've been feeling sick all week."

"I know," said Dusty. "My owners are taking me to the vet today."

Dusty's owners put her on a leash and took her to the vet. Kodi waited outside for about half an hour before they came back out. Kodi quickly went over to Dusty, who was smiling broadly.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Kodi, I'm pregnant," she said.

Kodi was speechless.

"You're going to be a father."

Kodi began jumping around barking happily. "I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad! This is the best day of my life!"

"Are you happy?" asked Dusty even though she didn't have to.

"So happy!" said Kodi. He went over to Dusty and nuzzled her. "I love you."

"I love you to," said Dusty.


	28. Great News Pt 2

"Kodi, I can't believe you and Dusty are having puppies to," said Ralph after Kodi and Dusty had told the gang that they were gonna be parents. "Give me paw," he said as he lifted his front paw.

Kodi slapped his paw against Ralph's.

"This is great," said Ralph. "Now your pups and my pups can be friends with each other."

"So how did mama and papa react when you told them?" asked Aleu.

Kodi's eyes widened. "Oh, boy," he said.

"You haven't told them yet?" said Aleu.

"Oh, man, what's dad gonna think?"

"People," said Kirby. "As happy as I am for the two young couples, we are loosing focus here. We are trying to figure out what heroic thing Aleu could do to get her a human."

"Oh!" said Ralph. "She could save the town."

"From what?" said Aleu. "The town isn't in any trouble."

"Oh, right," said Ralph. "Hey, maybe we should do like one of those things where people who want to meet other people go and they sit and talk with another person for several seconds and then they switch to someone else."

"Can we please hear from somebody else?" said Kirby.


	29. Parents Find Out

Later that day, Kodi went to tell his parents about Dusty. He found them in town.

"Mom, dad," said Kodi.

"Hi, son," said Balto. "How's it going?"

"Good," said Kodi. "Um, I have something to tell you."

"Is something wrong?" asked Jenna.

"No," said Kodi. "I just have some really big news."

"What?" asked Balto and Jenna at the same time.

"Dusty's pregnant," said Kodi.

Balto and Jenna's eyes widened. "WHAT?" they said simultaneously.

"Dusty's pregnant with my pups."

Balto and Jenna smiled. "That's great!" exclaimed Balto.

"Congratulations," said Jenna.

Kodi was confused. "Wait, your not mad?"

"Why would we be mad? We're gonna be grandparents," said Jenna. "We're overjoyed."

"Well, what you said, about me keeping my paws off of her," said Kodi.

"Oh, that?" laughed Balto. "We were just messing with you then. I thought it would be funny."

"And it was," said Jenna.

Kodi gaped at them. "I don't believe it," he said.


	30. Aleu Sees Something

The next day, Aleu was looking all over town for Kirby.

"Where could he be?" she asked herself.

She walked to the mill. She was about to walk inside when she heard noises in there. She looked inside the door and saw two dogs "getting it on." Aleu immediately recognized the red male husky as her brother Dingo. He was currently on top of a black and white female dog.

"Oh, Dingo, you magnificent beast!" cried the female dog in ecstasy.

Aleu quickly pulled her head out the door and looked away from the mill.

"Oh my, gawd!" she said to herself. "Oh my, gawd! I have to tell someone." She ran away from the mill.


	31. Aleu Freeks Out

"And that is why Batman is better than Superman," said Kodi. He, Dusty, Ralph, and Krystal were in the boiler room chatting.

"Kodi," said Krystal. "We don't care!"

Suddenly Aleu came in. Her eyes were wide for some reason.

"Hey, sis," said Kodi. "You okay? You look out of breath."

"Kodi, I just saw Dingo and some other dog doing it," said Aleu.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kodi. Everyone else in the room had similar reactions. "Dingo, our brother?" said Kodi.

"Yeah," said Aleu.

"Wow," said Kodi. "Lucky bastard."

"We should go see him and his new mate," said Dusty. "But, you know, later when they're not, you know, all over each other."

"Hello?" said Aleu. "I'm still kind of freaked out about seeing my brother doing it. I may need therapy now. Where the heck is Kirby?"

"Aleu, we're dogs," said Kodi. "It's not that big a deal to us."

"Oh, right," said Aleu. "Guess I kind of overreacted there."

"Yeah, you have a tendency to do that," said Kodi.

Kirby walked into the room. "Yo, guy's. What's up?"

"Aleu saw her brother having sex," said Ralph.

Kirby looked at Kodi and Dusty. "You two going at it again?" he asked.

"It wasn't Kodi," said Aleu. "It was my other brother Dingo."

"Oh, the cool one," said Kirby. "Good for him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Kodi angrily.

"I'm just kidding, Kodi," said Kirby as he sat down.

"Where have you been?" asked Aleu. "I've been looking all over for you."

Kirby groaned. "My owners were giving me a bath."

"I thought I smelled shampoo," said Ralph.


	32. A Pleasant Visit

Later that day, they met up with Dingo and his new mate in the old mill.

"This is my new mate Delilah," said Dingo. "Delilah, this is Kodi and Aleu, my brother and sister; and Kirby, Dusty, Ralph, and Krystal, my friends.

"Nice to meet you all," Delilah said.

"Nice to meet you, too," they said.

"Hey, wait a minute. I know you," said Krystal suddenly.

"Oh, no, not you," said Delilah at Krystal.

"You two… know each other?" asked Dingo.

"She's one of those mean girls who were making fun of me," said Delilah.

"You're Steele's daughter," said Krystal meanly. "Psycho's probably in your blood."

Aleu, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph gasped.

"You're Steele's daughter?" said Aleu.

"Steele has a daughter?" said Kodi.

"Boomer's a Cylon?" said Ralph.

"Well, at least I'm not a slut," Delilah said to Krystal.

Krystal gasped angrily and turned to Ralph. "Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"Uh…" moaned Ralph, not sure what to do.

"Why did we bring Krystal along?" Kodi asked Kirby, who simply shrugged.

"I think you should leave," Delilah said to Krystal.

"Fine," said Krystal as she turned to walk away. "Lets go, Ralph."

Ralph shrugged to his friends. "Sorry guy's," he said and then left the mill with Krystal.

"Well that was pleasant," said Dusty sarcastically.

"You alright?" Dingo asked Delilah.

"I'm fine," she said as she nuzzled him.

Now with Krystal gone they were able to have a normal conversation. They all liked Delilah. Delilah liked all of them.

Before they left, Kodi, said to Dingo in private, "She's really nice, bro."

"I know," said Dingo. You think mom and dad will like her?"

"I think they'll love her," said Kodi.

"Thanks," said Dingo. "I'm gonna tell them tomorrow."


	33. A Message from Muru

A few days later, Aleu was off on a walk in the woods by herself. She and Kirby hadn't had any new ideas on their plan and Aleu just felt like she needed to get out for a little bit to clear her head.

She sighed as she lay down on a log to rest. "I wish you were here, Muru," said Aleu, thinking of her old mouse spirit guide.

"I am here," said a voice.

Startled, Aleu looked down. Standing in front of her was her tiny little mouse friend.

"Muru? When did you get here?" asked Aleu.

"I never left you," said Muru.

"But the last time I saw you was back with the wolf pack," said Aleu.

"Well, I am just a figment of your imagination," said Muru.

"What?" exclaimed Aleu.

"You didn't think there was a reason none of the other wolves tried to eat me? I'm all in your head."

"Wait, but in the cave," said Aleu, "the light show and the music. It was all just…"

"Just a hallucination," said Muru.

"Are… are you saying… that I'm crazy?" asked Aleu.

"Well if I am, it's just because you're hallucinating me saying it," said the mouse.

"Oh. So have you appeared because my imagination has some important message to tell me?" asked Aleu.

"Just one. Look to your left." And with that the mouse disappeared, leaving Aleu very confused.


	34. Bear Attack

Suddenly Aleu heard a shout on her left. She looked to her left. A young man was being chased by a grizzly bear.

"Oh my gawd!" exclaimed Aleu. "That boy is being attacked by a bear."

The boy tripped and fell on his face. He quickly turned onto his back just as the bear was about to maul him. But just then Aleu jumped in between the bear and the boy, bearing her fangs and growling at the bear. Before the bear could react, Aleu leapt and bit the bear in the neck. The bear waked her with its big arm and knocked her to the ground. Aleu quickly got up and leapt back onto the bear, digging her fangs into its neck, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. The bear's flesh was just too thick to do much damage.

While Aleu fought the bear, the boy got up and ran out of sight.

Aleu kept biting the bear. The bear kept thrashing around, trying to knock her off. Aleu lost her grip on the bears hide and fell off. She was about to jump back, but just then the bear hit her hard in the side with its paw. Aleu went flying and hit the trunk of a tree hard. She landed in the snow at the base of the tree with a grunt. She winced in pain and saw she was bleeding. Things were starting to get fuzzy. From the pain in her side she knew she had a broken rib or three and possibly a concussion.

The bear was coming towards her. Aleu lay perfectly still, trying to look dead. The bear sniffed her a couple of times and then, miraculously, walked away. As soon as the bear was gone, Aleu tried to get up, but the pain in her ribs made it impossible for her to get to her feet. The snow around her was becoming red with her blood as she lay there. She didn't know what she was gonna do.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her. Looking up, she saw the boy who was being chased by the bear stop in front of her. He got down and looked at her injury. She winced in pain as he touched it.

"Shhhhh. Easy girl," he said. "You're gonna be all right."

Carefully he picked Aleu up in his arms and carried her back to town. He took her straight to the vet's office.

"Doc, I have a patient for ya," the boy said as he walked inside.

"What's this?" said the vet.

"I was out in the woods and I got attacked by a bear. This dog saved my life, but she's hurt pretty bad."

"Bring her in back and I'll have a look at her," said the vet.

They found that Aleu had a broken rib and two fractured ones. She also had a bad bump on the head and had lost a lot of blood. The vet gave her stitches and wrapped her up. When he was done he told the boy that she would be fine in a couple weeks, but until then she would need caring for.

"She can stay with me," said the boy as he petted Aleu's neck. "I have plenty of room and I could use the company. Plus, she saved my life so it's the least I can do for her.

"Just incase you didn't know, she is part wolf," said the vet.

"Yeah, I know," said the boy.

"Are you sure you want her in your home?"

"She wont hurt me," said the boy, still stroking her neck. "See, she's friendly."


	35. A Home

Aleu was taken to the boys cabin in the woods not far outside of town. It was a few days before she had any contact from her friends or family, having not known what had happened to her.

Aleu was lying out on the front porch of the boy's house. Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, and Ralph were there with her talking to her.

"So you just attacked that bear?" said Kodi. "Wow, sis, you got guts."

"She gets that from her mother," said Balto. He turned to Jenna. "Remember when you attacked that bear to save me?"

"How could I forget?" said Jenna.

"I'm just glad you're okay," said Kirby as he nuzzled Aleu.

"And the best part is now I have a home," said Aleu.

"We're all so happy for you," said Jenna.

"So am I," said Aleu as she rested her head on her front paws. "For the first time, I finally feel like I belong."


	36. Anticipation

Several weeks went by. Aleu was almost fully recovered from her injuries and Dusty was due to give birth any time now. Krystal had already had her pups a few days ago, and Delilah was due to have her and Dingo's puppies in about a week.

Kodi was practically going crazy in anticipation. He wished he could be with her all the time, but he had his job with the mail sled to do. On account of her being pregnant, Dusty was on "Doggy Maternity Leave."

"Hey Ralph," said Kodi after they pulled up in front of post office after getting back. "What was it like seeing your puppies for the first time?"

Ralph smiled. "It was awesome. Seeing their little adorable faces for the first time, knowing that I created those little guys. It was literally the happiest moment of my life."

Kodi smiled. He hoped the experience would be the same for him when his pups were born.

"Yeah, I'll bet Krystal needed an aspirin after pushing _you're_ pups out," joked Kirby.

Ralph glared at him. "I'm not fat. I'm just big boned. My mom told me so."

"I'm just joking, Ralphy," said Kirby. "Seriously, though, I'm happy for you."

Suddenly Kodi heard someone call his name. He turned to see his mom running towards him.

"Kodi," she shouted. "It's time. Dusty's gone into labor."

Kodi's jaw dropped when he heard this. He turned to the guys. "I got to go," he said. He quickly got out of his sled harness and ran off towards Dusty's.

"Go get em', buddy," shouted Kirby after him.


	37. Puppies

Dusty was lying in her bed when he walked into her house. He heard small squeak like whimpers coming from the other side of her.

Dusty looked up when she heard him enter and smiled when she saw him.

"Kodi," she said. "There are some certain someone's here who would like to meet you."

Kodi walked over to the bed and saw the most wonderful sight he had ever seen. His puppies suckling on their mother's milk.

There were six of them. Six red, grey, and black puppies. Kodi thought he was going to burst with joy.

"Dusty, their… their perfect," he said.

He got in the bed and lay down next to Dusty and their pups.

"Can you believe it?" said Dusty, enjoying the feeling of her pups suckling her milk.

"I know," said Kodi. "It's like a dream. We're actually parents." Kodi licked her cheek. "I love you."

Dusty smiled and nuzzled her head against Kodi's neck. "I love you to."


	38. Boris and Stella

A few weeks later, Kodi, Dusty, Aleu, Kirby, Ralph, Krystal, Dingo, and Delilah were at the beach watching the new pups play with each other.

Balto and Jenna came walking up to them.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," said Kodi. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see our grandchildren," said Jenna.

"Look at them out there," said Balto as he watched the pups play. "Looks like I better start getting used to being called grandpa."

"And me grandma," said Jenna.

Suddenly they heard a flock of geese flying overhead. Balto smiled.

"Looks like spring has arrived. So where is-"

"BALTO!"

Looking up, they saw Boris and Stella flying down towards them.

"They're back," said Balto in the way the girl from 'Poltergeist' said it.

Boris and Stella landed among the group.

"Welcome back, you two," said Balto.

"It is good to be back," said Boris in his trademark Russian accent.

"Great to see you, Uncle Boris," said Aleu.

Boris looked at her in surprise. "Aleu, when did you get back?"

"In December," she said. Then she looked at Stella. "Who's she?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't met," said Boris. "Allow me to introduce my mate Stella. Stella, this is Aleu, Balto and Jenna's daughter."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Aleu.

"The pleasure is all mine," said Stella.

"So, what have I been missing?" asked Boris. Then he heard the puppies playing on the beach and looked at them. "Who had puppies?" he asked.

"While you were away, Kodi, Dingo, and their friend Ralph became parents," said Balto.

"What?" exclaimed Boris. "Kodi had puppies?"

"Yes," said Balto.

"Dingo had puppies?"

"Yes."

"Their huge friend over there had puppies?"

"I'm just big boned!" shouted Ralph.

"Yes," Balto said to Boris. "You have successfully repeated what I just told you."

"Oi," said Boris. "I leave for a few months, look what happens."

Suddenly one of the puppies shouted, "Look, gooses!"

"Get em'!" shouted another.

Boris and Stella's eye's widened as the pups started running towards them.

"I think this is a conversation for another time," said Stella.

"Let's fly," Boris shouted as he and Stella took flight, narrowly avoiding getting tackled by the pups.

The group of dogs laughed.


	39. I was wondering

Later, after everyone else had left the beach, Aleu and Kirby were taking a stroll along the shore. They spotted Muk and Luk playing in the distance. Aleu chuckled to herself. It was like Boris returns and Muk and Luk suddenly appear. Aleu's thoughts were on other things. Seeing the others with their puppies, seeing how happy they were and how adorable the puppies were playing together. It gave here a strange and wonderful feeling.

"Hey, Kirby," said Aleu. "I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm gonna be in heat soon, and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to…"

"You want to have pups?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah," said Aleu. "Do you?"

"I'd love to," said Kirby.

"Oh, Kirby, I'm so happy," said Aleu as she leaned over and nuzzled Kirby's neck, to which Kirby responded in same. They then began chasing each other playfully down the beach.


	40. Happiest Day

About nine weeks later, Aleu gave birth to Kirby's pups. When Kirby had heard, he had rushed to her cabin as fast as he could. Now, Aleu and Kirby were watching over their newborn pups while they suckled their mother's milk while she lay in her bed.

There were five of them. Three were dark brown like their father, and two were grey brown like their mother. One looked exactly like Kirby. They named him Kirby Junior. Another was a little wolf-like but had markings like Kirby. He was named Nero. Another was brown like Kirby, but had markings like Balto. He was named Marty. And there were two girls, the brown one having markings like Kirby but eyes like Aleu's. She was named Ginger. The other one looking almost exactly like Aleu except she wasn't wolf-like. She kind of looked like a young Dusty, but with lighter fur and electric blue eyes. They named her Angel.

Aleu sighed happily.

"Are you alright?" asked Kirby.

"I'm wonderful," said Aleu, not taking her eyes off her pups.

"Man, they're really going to town, aren't they?" said Kirby as he watched them suckle.

"They're hungry little guy's, aren't they?" joked Aleu.

"I'll say," said Kirby. He looked at Aleu. "You think I'll be a good father?"

"I think you'll be a great father," said Aleu, giving him a lick on the cheek.

Kirby smiled. "And you'll be a great mother," he said. He looked back at his puppies. "This is the happiest day of my life."

Aleu leaned down and gently nuzzled on of her puppies with her nose. "Mine to," she said.

The End

"Wait a minute," shouted Saba. "I wasn't anywhere in this story. You know what? I want my own Balto movie, all about me. Oh, and I want to be voiced by Christina Ricci. And I should get my own theme song. Hey, is anybody even listening to me?"

Okay, now it's The End


End file.
